Lord of Underworld! Ultraman Belial
The 5th episode for this season and the end of the first arc. Episode Belial:MUAHAHA You kids can't get me! Particle, Mebius and Ares is captured in the Prison of Underworld, the trio struggles to escape, Particle uses all his powers to create a way, and they ran, but Belial eventually discovers them. Belial:Trying to escape huh? Particle and Ares uses their speed boost to attack Belial, but Belial doesn't seem to take damage, Particle uses his new move, Transcend Rush, but Belial uses a similar move called Blood Rush, creating a big hole in the underworld. Particle:NOT ENOUGH, BELIAL!! Particle grabs onto Belial's arm and his legs, telling the two ultra warriors to attack the timer, Ares and Mebius is both pushed back by Belial's Bloody Force, Belial then gets hit by the trio, but each time he gets hit, the more powerful he is, until a dark glowing aura, Belial destroys everyone by tossing every of them. Ares struggled but stood up, he starts chanting non stop Ares:I will win...I...will win...I will win...I will win...I will win...I will win...I will win....I will win! (voice distorts) I WILL WIN!! Ares was able to push back Belial, Belial then fought back, but Ares ran for Mach 30, Belial wasn't able to catch up with Ares, but Ares furthers his aura, increasing his power each time, Ares's eyes glowed red, and punching and kicking with his speed boost, he then use the strength boost to knock back Belial, Ares then used his defence boost to become a tank, he stacks his shields to knock back Belial further to the volcano, Ares then tried to stab Belial but then was stopped by Mebius. Mebius:That's enough Ares, we got this! Ares's eyes went back, but he felt aggression, frustration, anger, wrath, he slapped himself to set himself in the right mood, turning him back to normal, with pure confusion. Mebius then glances at Ares before fighting Belial, Mebius uses his new form called, Master Brave which he attained after training and mentoring for 32,934 years. Mebius then enters a state called "Master Mode" which makes Mebius able to manipulate, fire, water, thunder, ground, wind, light and darkness, he uses the fire to surround Belial with fire. Belial:That is..n't go...ing to do any DAMAGEE GAHHHHHHH Belial then uses the fire back to Mebius, Mebius then alters the fire to be in it's original placement, Particle runs and summons a weapon called the Transcend Sword, he attacks Belial but was punched and kicked, weakening Particle, However, Particle didn't give up, Particle uses his sword to attack Belial but was nearly stabbed, as he used a shield. Belial then summons an army of Reial, Ares was asked to fight the army he slams every one of it first then pushes them back while damaging the Reials, Ares was outnumbered by the Reials, and then was surrounded, until a beacon of light came and reveals Legacy in his transcend upgrade. Particle:Legacy!? Long time no see Legacy:Yeah, but now is no time to have a conversation Legacy uses his speed and power boost to wipe out 987 reials in seconds, Ares thanks Legacy and now Legacy stares at Belial Legacy:Cool upgrade, but I have an upgrade too Legacy duels with Belial, slamming him to mountains and mountains, Belial was then hurt but healed due to the Healer in the Underworld, Particle came to help out, Particle then attacked by using all his moves on Belial, he uses two blades in his hand and changed it into a hammer and punches Belial with both the hammer, he then uses Transcend Burst to fully damage Belial, Particle then used the base to protect himself from the explosion, he then gathers 99.8% of his energy to fire a ray to fully damage Belial. Belial:All that...Just for me to he- what?! I'm not healing!? Belial was too hurt to heal so Belial ran away by teleporting himself, they four returned to their respective home to also heal, but Particle was too hurt to survive any longer, so Legacy took him back to take him to the newly constructed Plasma Spark Healing Tube. Ares's eyes blowed dark purple and red...."Not...Enough" While the King of Underworld observes the fight. ??:Interesting... Hehehe.....hehe..hehe..HAHAHA! Belial:Ugh, they were stronger than me..Tiga Hades, what should I do?? TH:Rematch...hehehehe *A Week Later* Particle: So now I have healed, what do you want? Belial:Rematch...Hehhehe Both Particle and Belial dons their battle stance, at a beach with a sunrise on the middle, rising until it's morning while Tiga Hades stares at Ares TH:Feel our organization’s dark power, muahahaha! Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Ultraman Particle Transcend Category:Fan Episodes